


白俄

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 灣跟米是國家，露跟邊是普通人類，輾轉流亡到台北的白派俄羅斯人子女。灣跟米希望露跟邊好好活下去。露並不希望。
Relationships: America/Belarus (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Russia & Taiwan (Hetalia), Taiwan & America (Hetalia), Taiwan & Belarus (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	白俄

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於 2014 年。隨筆，沒結局。

門打開，灣連外套都沒脫的身影跟在掀開的門板後頭進來，伊凡正在為娜塔莉亞梳頭，阿爾弗雷德就著往外敞開的窗戶抽煙，天邊有幾盞雲，慢吞吞地分裂和癒合。他把兩本藍藍綠綠的小冊子丟在桌上，阿爾弗雷德撇頭觀望，娜塔莉亞也抬起眼，但伊凡沒有理他。

「明天。」灣的腳步已經抵達椅邊，但是沒有坐下，只是拉著椅背，讓椅子微微傾向他，似乎利用這個保持平衡的遊戲保持分心。「出境許可下來了，明天你們就跟阿爾弗雷德走。」

伊凡繼續挪動梳子，娜塔莉亞探身把兩本冊子都拿過來，伊凡只好握著妹妹的頭髮暫停下來。框在圓環裡的太陽有十二道芒，不用數也知道。翻開封面，他們兄妹的照片分別貼在其中一本上。「我們不是談過這件事了嗎？」伊凡說。

「我想你沒聽懂我的意思。」

「所以你罔顧我的意願？」

「娜迪亞的意願又如何？」聽見點名，娜塔莉亞放低護照，看看灣，又回頭瞧瞧哥哥。雙方都沒有要退讓的跡象。於是他往後翻閱，第一枚戳章是美利堅合眾國簽證，簽發日期是今天。兩本都有。阿爾弗雷德回去跟雲朵抽煙。

兩年前阿爾弗雷德首次現身在他們面前，時任紐約時報駐外記者。伊凡喜歡他的風趣偶爾厚臉皮，阿爾弗雷德欣賞伊凡靦腆和內斂。但是墜入愛河很快就不是這段故事的重點，當話題來到故土，阿爾弗雷德會說，那麼我會將他重新獻給你，伊凡淡定地反問：哦，用戰爭嗎？當話題來到轉醒的戰爭，以及即將切斷的邦交關係，阿爾弗雷德試圖說服伊凡跟他赴美，他說但是難道我去美國會比較好一點？同性伴侶要怎麼獲得美國國籍？你要娜塔莉亞嫁給你嗎？這樣對我有幫助嗎？

灣靠在門邊插嘴：你怎麼不告訴他，因為你幾乎不會老，也幾乎不會死，所以白宮每年七月四日都會完成你一個任性的心願，還有下一個七月四日你會許願給伊凡布蘭辛斯基與娜塔莉亞阿爾夫斯卡亞各一張綠卡。他說：該死的阿爾弗雷德，你根本不該碰人類；你現在救得了他，幾十年後還是要說再見。

阿爾弗雷德一時回不了嘴，灣已經走到伊凡面前：你現在跟他走，幾十年後說再見；不跟他走，明年就見不到了。

他們開始了漫長的爭論，伊凡主張自己在台北出生、長大、過日子，這地方他媽的就是他家；灣嘲笑他去你的俄國人，你除了我以外交過幾個中國朋友？蠢斃了你以為大家把你當同胞，連自己被歧視都不曉得嗎？還有更加綿長的國族、種族、民族、政治、歷史、軍事策略的詰辯，在此略述不提。

總之，他不明白灣為何要昧著某樣他還不確定是什麼的東西羞辱他。

而今天好像得找出一個結論。灣瞪著他，伊凡稍微收回手，娜塔莉亞起身小步跑到阿爾弗雷那邊，伊凡說：「你是我的國家。」

灣說：「你是我的國民。」然後再度陷入僵持。「我想我們不必再爭辯這種時節到底是該你保護我還是我保護你，我們的立場根本上就不同。」

更長的僵持。

就在他們窩裡反的同時，解放軍一秒又一秒更接近開戰。當然現下對民眾而言是還什麼都看不出來，戰火的依據是間諜和內線情報，但是灣部署了多少臥底在北京、南京、上海、天津、西安、廣州還有一些伊凡上完地理課就不太打算記得的地方啊。

而且美國就站在這裡，一句反駁的話都沒頂。

灣的肩膀鬆開，脖子陷下去，他歎了很沉的一口氣：「……我希望你，可以，活久一點。

我當然也有私心，希望我的朋友好好的。當我們在討論壯烈或者犧牲，那些都只是故事。可是你們是我真的認識的人，你明白這個差別嗎？

不論你們是誰，是哪種人，重要的是，你對我來說，不只是兩個單字組成的名字而已。」

這是數週以來灣頭一次軟化，伊凡目睹他在一瞬間變老，變沒用，他最後問的問題是：「或許我再也不會見到你了。」這道題目緊追著有一次灣批評他到底有沒有讀過孫子、兵力和軍備懸殊的仗壓根不值得打。伊凡把護照收到口袋裡。灣無言作聲。在送行的機場，阿爾弗雷德預告次月會再來，就算沒有邦交關係，聯合國也不會坐視中共開火。


End file.
